


A Little Push

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: No matter how quick Pietro Maximoff is even he can’t outrun his feelings.





	A Little Push

Pietro Maximoff was smitten. Had been since the moment you had walked into the training room with Nat, laughing at something Tony had said earlier when he had tried being smooth. Pietro had been lifting weights and all of a sudden his grip slipped and the sound of heavyweights hitting the floor had your eyes on him and he was all too aware that this was NOT the first impression he wanted to make. “Smooth quick shot,” Clint called over from the bench where he was sitting watching the entire scene with a smirk.

“Yeah, well… shut up, old man.” Maximoff huffed at him, avoiding looking at you for fear that it would be like looking directly at the sun and the little jolt he had felt in his chest upon seeing you would turn into a full-blown heart attack. 

“Nice come back.” Clint grinned causing the boy to storm out of the room. Great, not only would you think he was clumsy but also simple. He rushed out so fast he didn’t see your curious look which was probably a good thing.

It became increasingly obvious over the passing months that he was just hopeless around you, not that you had anything to compare it to so you were blissfully ignorant of the effect you had on the speedster. To your team members amusement, he had run into things, his smart mouth had failed him on so many humiliating occasions and Barton and Stark appeared to have some game going to see which one of them could roast him most without his usual comebacks. Stark was winning. Steve had wised up to the situation once Nat had clued him in and had arranged that on no account would you both be on a mission together. The one time it had happened Piet had been so distracted by your voice in his ear that he had overshot his mark and ended up in the next country before he realized. There was no doubt the boy had it bad.

Standing in his room before his mirror he would rehearse conversations where he was charming and witty but as soon as his eye fell upon you his heart would swell and his lungs would contract to the point he thought he was going to pass out. That was nothing compared to what happened when you looked at him causing his mouth to go dry and his stomach flip and if you smiled… the poor boy would flee from the room to avoid you seeing his cheeks flush.

“He hates me. That’s the only reason I can think of.” You sighed as you dropped down on Nat's bed.

“Come on, nobody hates you. Except maybe that HYDRA agent you threw out that window last week.” She shrugged and lay down next to you staring at the ceiling.

“Nat. He walks out of the room as soon as he sees me and I swear we’ve never exchanged more than five words in all the time I’ve been here.” You had been wracking your brains to find some reason, some small infraction on your part that would make him react to you in such a way but you kept coming up blank. “All I get is a glimpse of those soulful eyes and a flash of those incredibly toned biceps and…”

“You like him! Oh man! How could I have missed this?” She sat up with a broad grin and a hint of mischief in her eyes. 

“Nat.” there was a tone of warning in your voice, you weren’t sure what she was thinking but when she got that look it was never good.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it covered.” She smirked leaving you feeling increasingly uneasy.

Things didn’t change over the next week and as Quicksilver once again lived up to his name making a quick exit when you entered the kitchen you began to think Nat might just have found something else to occupy her time. Little did you know not only had she been working on a little something but she had also recruited Wanda and Stark.

“Come now brother, I can see into your mind and…”

“I hate it when you do that. You know I hate it when you do that.” Pietro cut her off in a huff. It was bad enough he liked you without it being obvious to everyone else.

“It’s not like I can help it, your thoughts about her are practically screaming.” She shot back defensively. Her eyes glanced at the small surveillance camera and she just hoped Tony was taking care of his end. “Come. Sit. Talk to me.” Sitting down on the bench in the gym she looked at him in silence until he rolled his eyes and sat next to her, placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He let out a frustrated groan and she rubbed comforting circles on his back simply waiting for him to speak. Lifting his head Pietro opened his mouth and closed it a few times before uttering any actual words.

“The thing is… okay… so… here’s the thing, it’s… ahhhh it’s so hard to put into words. It’s like when she is around me I am happier than I’ve ever been and angrier and sadder and everything all at once. It’s like my soul is being drawn out of my body and towards her and I despair because I am not the sort of man she deserves but it makes me strive to be that man who could one day deserve her love. It’s like, I swear that I couldn’t love her more than I do right now, right here in this moment and yet I know that when I see her I will and I will love her more tomorrow and even more the next day and yet I feel like my insides will burst right now with how much I completely adore her. I have realized that she has been on my mind from the moment I first saw her and I don’t know what to do.” He looked at his sister with such pain and despair in his eyes that her confidence in the plan faltered. Taking him in her arms she held him tight. She hadn’t realized the depths of his feelings.

“I do not know what to tell you, brother. Lao-Tzu said ‘being deeply loved by someone gives you strength while loving someone deeply gives you courage.’ Perhaps you need a little more courage.” She felt him shake his head and she prayed that Tony and Nats interference would pay off.

The following day Tony had called for an all hands on deck training exercise, no excuses, so you all hauled ass to his designated assembly point for a little ‘capture the flag’ Avengers style. Pietro was glad you were on the opposing team, it gave him chance to avoid you and keep his head in the game. Things were going well, Maximoff was headed towards the flag when he almost ran into you. He froze, unable to speak or move or even breath for a moment. “This is for your own good hotshot.” Tonys' voice rang through the coms and you looked over at Pietro in confusion as Tony in full Ironman suit landed a few feet behind him. “He likes you sweetheart, like full on heart eyes walking into lamp posts can’t form words around you likes you.” Pietro’s jaw clenched and he turned to look at Iron Jerk with a ‘WTF’ expression, his arms spread wide but before he could say anything his own voice was playing over the coms and he froze, his eyes growing wide.

“I am not the sort of man she deserves but it makes me strive to be that man who could one day deserve her love. It’s like, I swear that I couldn’t love her more than I do right now, right here in this moment and yet I know that when I see her I will and I will love her more tomorrow and even more the next day…”

“You… you love me?” your voice was soft and he closed his eyes and scrunched his face up as he turned back towards you, already humiliated he figured a little heartbreak would just top off his day. His eyes opened as he felt your hand gently caress his cheek and gasped as he realized just how close you now were. 

“What are you waiting for Speedy? Kiss the girl!” Tony called out and Pietros cheeks flushed a bright red.

“Yeah, kiss the girl.” You smirked, tangling your fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and pressing your lips to his in a kiss that exceeded his wildest fantasies.

“Hey guys, I got the flag.” Clint's voice resounded through the coms.

“Shut up Barton, the kids are having a moment here,” Tony replied with a smirk as he took off leaving you and Pietro to it.


End file.
